Don't Want To Miss a Thing
by guii
Summary: Be a member of the NCIS family it's not easy, but it starts when he saves her from the Russian but does it ever end?Follow the two partners in their quest for love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! So this is my first NCIS_LA fic, so I don't know if is good but!**

**I want to say "Thank You!" to my amazing, beautiful beta-reader, the awesome **_**xana4 **_**you guys really need to read and review her stories they are more than fantastic! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character, sadly! -.-'**

**Don't Want To Miss a Thing **

Even though his trademark smile was adorning his features, Detective Marty Deeks was shacking inside. He wants to scream in pure relief.

_She's okay. She's okay. She's okay._ That's what he keeps repeating inside his mind, kind of like a mantra.

He blames himself for what happened to his partner but what kind of cop would he be if he didn't? What kind of partner would he be if he didn't feel like that? If he had at least given the first step towards those blasted Russians she wouldn't be in this situation. Instead, he stood right there, completely helpless. The words 'so close yet so far away' make its way to his mind.

But he should have known better, really. He's been her partner for long enough to know that when it comes to Kensi Marie Blye, one can never try to be the knight in shining freaking armor. She's independent, brave and too damn stubborn for her own good. Of course she wouldn't have let him take care of this one. Of course she would do what she did.

They don't know each other for that long, at least not when compared to the amount of time Callen and Sam know her for. However, he knows her pretty well by now. He knows about her commitment issues but that's not the only think he knows about this beautiful mystery that is her. he knows the look in her eyes when she is all alone and thinking about a problem, he can tell when she doesn't get a good night of sleep and those are just two things he can tell just by looking at her. Some people would say that he's just a good observer or that he can read people very well. That's not the case when it comes to his knowledge about her.

She's like a magnet, pulling him closer and closer to her. He refuses to think about his feelings because, even though the attraction it's impossible to deny, there are too many things that he can't ignore. Well, the attraction thing is kind of obvious but any guy would be either gay or nuts if he didn't feel attracted towards Kensi. She is beautiful, smart and has a perfect body. Besides, he's a sucker for brunettes, not that he would ever admit that one out loud.

But the first thing he notices about her is her mismatched eyes. One is so dark that is almost black and the other one is a light brown, kind of like a hazel color. Staring at her now, their bodies touching, he laughs at her attempt of a joke. But inside his feelings are all messed up and he knows reassurance. He needs to make sure she's alright, that she's there with him. He wants to hug her badly but he knows that she will punch him if he tries something as bold as that. She's just like that. Kensi is not one for public displays of affection, even though she likes him.

Not that he's a huge fan of PDA, because the truth is that he's not that kind of guy. But with her, for some silly and probably ridiculous reason, he doesn't mind. So he gives it a shot. He puts his arms around her and pulls her to his chest. For a second, he thinks that she will push him away, punch him even, because she's Agent Blye and that's just who she is. He can feel her tensing for a second and he thinks about all the endless possibilities, of the endless list of things she could do to inflict pain upon him. But that really only lasts for a second because her next move, one second later, surprises him.

She relaxes against him, sighs and closes her eyes to show him for the first time just how tires she is. She lowers those damn walls she keeps around herself to avoid showing any emotions, something that she considers a weakness. He relaxes too when he feels her pressed tight against him and buries his nose on her hair, taking a deep breath to take in her perfume. They stay like that for a while, in silence. Then he hears her soft whisper. It's a _thank you_ and he just pulls her even closer to let her know that it's okay and that he would do it again for her in the blink of an eye.

He knows that they need to end this moment before Callen and Sam arrive to check if everything's alright but he doesn't want to move an inch, for some reason he can't quite explain. And for some reason he can't quite explain either he knows that she belongs right there, in his arms. She doesn't even try to pull away from him so he pushes his luck. He takes one deep breath and kisses her head. She takes that as her cue to do something too and he hears as she takes a deep breath too.

She starts to move and he stands there, waiting for her to move. Then they hear Sam and Callen calling Kensi. They take one last meaningful look at each other before she's surrounded by her big brothers that need to see for themselves that she is really alright. Deeks looks away from that scene. He wants to be interrogated like that too but he understands that he's not a part of that family yet. They don't have the need to know if he's alright or not at all times like they do when it comes to Kensi.

He starts thinking about what happened just a few seconds before. He felt so relieve when she safe, in his arms. There was another feeling there but he doesn't even dare to try to name it. That's a dangerous territory and he can't go down that road right now. He shakes his head and tries to convince himself that the only feeling he had when he pulled her out of that room was sheer relief because she was safe. He refuses to listen to that voice inside his head that keeps trying to tell him that there's something else in there. No, there is nothing else but the beginning of a friendship and the concern for his partner's well-being. He refuses to listen to that voice.

Or at least he refuses to listen to it right now.

**So what you think? Good? Bad? Tell me anything you want!**

**Tell me if you think I should continue!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Sorry the delay, here's chapter 2! Thank you all for the review, favorites and alerts! Again, don't own nothing!**

Chapter 2

Kensi Blye has always had nightmares. Sometimes, they were about her father's death. There were times in which she had nightmares with her fiancé leaving her and even the near death situations she had to face daily. So when she wakes up startled, a cold sweat covering her body and a scream barely caught in her throat she knows what to do. _Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. _Yes, it's normal now.

She sighs and tries to remember what the nightmare was about this time, much calmer now than when she woke up. _Oh yeah, the Russians and the laser room. _It's been weeks since that, but that means nothing. She learned the hardest way that one can have nightmares with things that happened years ago. Kensi looks to the clock on her bedside table and reads the bright red numbers. _5 am…_ she could use some sleep for a couple more hours but she knows that she'll never be able to fall back asleep tonight. So she puts her head on her pillow and closes her eyes.

She starts to think about her two big brothers and that brings a smile to her face. She loves them, trusts them and would do anything for them. She knows those feelings are reciprocate because, after all, she is their little sister too.

Sam is her big brother. He is huge but Kensi likes to think that he is nothing but a giant teddy bear. Whenever he hugs her she feels like a little girl all over again, that her father is alive and that nothing can go wrong. That makes her feel lonely, sometimes but then she looks at them and knows for sure that she's anything but alone.

Even though she loves Sam and trusts him, her relationship with Callen is completely different. She can't quite explain it. He's like a twin brother, one that always knows when something's wrong with her. They have a connection so strong that they can always feel when something's not right with the other. They love teasing each other and whenever their playful arguments start to turn slightly serious they look at the other one and end up laughing about it. She's not one to believe in past life and reincarnation but she would believe Callen and her were twins in another life (that is, if she were one to believe in such a thing).

But one thing she knows for sure: Callen and Sam were definitely a married couple in another lifetime.

That thought makes her laugh out loud. They are the best partners she has ever met. They trust each other blindly; something that Kensi doesn't really understand how it happens. They have a really weird chemistry and it shows on their work.

That is how partnerships should all be like. A partnership should always be built upon blind trust and mutual understanding, as well as teasing moments. That brings a frown to her sleepy face.

Her partnership with Deeks is complicated, there's really no better way to describe it. They are good while working on the field, there's no doubt when it comes to that. The problem comes when they are out of the field. She doesn't even know how to name what they have. She remembers thinking that he was full of himself right during their first encounter. She was shocked when she found out he would be working with them as LAPD liaison officer. Needless to say that she didn't like that…

They have issues with commitment. In fact, they're a tight group that is not used to trust outsiders. So the new guy is out of place amongst them, he's like the puzzle piece that doesn't fit nearly as well as the other ones. She is struggling to accept that but Deeks finds a way to start being accepted. First he starts by cracking up a few jokes, then they start familiarizing themselves with his mood swing (they're not really mood swings but the way he switches between goofy and professional amazes her).

But he breaks the tension like no other, he is a great help on the field and they start getting used to him. She knows about the problems he has with LAPD, doesn't feel wanted there, has too many enemies and his goofiness is often misunderstood. However, now on NCIS, they don't give him a hard time anymore. They work together now, as a team, and they can't imagine themselves without cocky Deeks anymore. Not that they would ever tell him that, of course.

They work together…they're good together. Nobody can say otherwise. Hetty would have never put them together if she thought they wouldn't be a good team. They didn't trust each other in the beginning, mainly because of her trust issues. Now everything is different, though. He has saved her so many times already. She trusts him with her life, and that's saying a lot when it comes to Kensi. And perhaps they have something more, a t_hing_. She can't explain what that is but she is welcoming it, even though it feels slightly wrong to do so.

She was so distracted with her thoughts that she almost didn't hear the pounding on her front door.

_6.30 am… time to get up_.

The pounding on her door was starting to piss her off.

"Who the hell is at my door at this hour?" she asks to no one in particular. She was all alone, after all.

"I'm coming!" she yells, while opening the door.

"Good morning Sunshine!"

"Deeks…" she hisses between clenched teeth while keeping a dead grip on the door "Give me a good reason not to shoot you right now!"

"Oh come on, Sunshine… I brought you coffee and donuts!" he says with that charming smile that he uses to get what he wants.

She doesn't want to admit it, not even to herself, but that smile almost makes her heart skip a beat…almost. _What are you thinking Kensi? You should have slept more!_

She snorts and opens the door wider to let him in. He goes directly to her kitchen and she is amazed with how familiar he seems around her house, "Ok, help yourself. I'll shower and then we can have breakfast!"

"Want any help with that, _Fern_?" He asks with a smirk.

"Ah-ah, very funny Deeks!" and punches him on the arm, turning around and heading for her bathroom right after it.

"One day Kensi! One day, you will be begging me to join you in your bath!" He yells to her.

"You wish Deeks! You wish!" She answers from the bathroom, laughing.

Fifteen minutes later she comes back. He already has the table set and she frowns at that.

"Hmm, Deeks? What's going on?" She asks suspiciously.

"Nothing! Why? Can't be nice for my partner?" He says with a grin that is way too cheerful for her taste.

"Okay. You know that you can talk to me, right? Anything, anytime." He's looking at her, and she doesn't know why but that makes her feel uncomfortable and warm at the same time. But she can't think about this. Deeks is her partner and nothing more. Well he is a friend, a good friend.

"I know, thank you Kensi." And they turn to their breakfast in silence, both their minds full of thoughts. Kensi remembers what she was thinking about before her partner rudely interrupted her with the pounding on her door. She never got to tell him how sorry she was for what they did to him, nor did she ever got to tell him why they did it. She is sorry that he thinks they don't like him when the truth is the total opposite of that.

God, she likes him. They have a thing, though she's sure she's not ready to admit that one yet. She doesn't know how to voice this but she really needs to tell him that. She can't hide it for much longer.

"Deeks, I need to tell you something."

**Sorry, for any mistake, English is not my first language! If you like, if you don't like, if you think I should change anything please let me know, so review! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there, so next chapter is here! Thank you xana4 again!**

**Don't own anything!**

**Chapter 3**

"Deeks, I need to tell you something."

"Yes Kens?" he says turning his eyes to her. She is looking to the table and shifting uncomfortably in her chair. Deeks knows her well enough to know that that specific behavior is not normal when it comes to his straight-forward partner. That's more than enough to concern him. So he tries to make her talk once again. "Kensi?"

"Well, you know…" she starts, not really sure of how to voice her thoughts. "I've been wanting to tell you this for a while now." She was rubbing her hands nervously at this point.

"Kensi? Are you alright? Are you sick or something like that?" he can't hide his worry. It's something he can't do when it comes to her. For some unknown reason, Deeks can never pretend he doesn't care about her.

"No. Deeks, I just want to tell you that…well, I'm sorry." But she doesn't finish her sentence because the loud ringing of the phone interrupts her.

"Yes? Oh Hetty... okay… Oh! Okay, Bye!" she closes her phone and turns back to Deeks. "Hetty says 'Hi'."

"How did she know I was here?" He asks, confused. But then again, everything confuses him when it comes to Hetty.

"You know Hetty…she knows everything!" she says with a grin that almost matches his.

"Yeah…So what you wanted to tell me?" he asks her and she almost groans. She was hoping this phone call would have provided a distraction and that he would forget about that. She has already lost all the courage she had on the beginning of this conversation, anyway.

"Don't worry about that. It was nothing important and it can easily wait. We need to go to work." She says while getting up.

"Look, Kens, you know you can tell me anything, right?" He says softly and it makes her feel slightly guilty.

"I know, Deeks. I know." Her voice is nothing but a soft murmur, trying to make him see there are no reasons to feel bad about this. She doesn't want him to think she doesn't trust him because she does. She trusts him like she has never trusted a partner before.

There is one thing not many people would believe when it comes to Kensi Blye. No one would believe that she is afraid of something. And there's a reason for that. She's a brave independent woman, hard as rocks. But sometimes Deeks can be impressed with her.

They are still in the OPS center. They spent the entire day without no cases to solve so the only thing they can do is fill out paperwork. And Deeks hates that with a passion so for the thousand time that day he looks up and looks at Sam in first place (who is currently gathering all his paperwork to hand to Hetty). Then he looks at Callen, who is walking away from Hetty's office with a smirk on his face. _How is this possible? How could they possibly be done with all the paperwork this soon? _Deeks is sure that the look on his face right now is priceless but he can't help it.

"Yo, Deeks" Sam calls out "If you would stop staring into space you would be heading home like us too." He mocks him with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not staring into space!" Deeks tries to defend himself, throwing a pout into the mix to try to make a point.

"Sure, and you don't even pout, right?" Kensi asks him with a bit of sarcasms, laughing while gathering her paperwork. He's sure she does that because of his earlier statement. But the truth is that he doesn't pout, unless he wants something he knows he can get with a cute pout.

"Hey…you are supposed to defend me! You are my partner!"

"Stop acting like a baby Deeks!" She says rolling her eyes and heading to Hetty's office.

"What? You've finished too?" Kensi just turns her head back and gives him a wink before resuming her walk to Hetty.

"Oh man!" Deeks groans to himself.

"G, do you want to grab something to eat?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, I could use some food right now. Kensi?"

"Hmm, no I'm too tired for that." She answers with a small smile.

"Deeks?"

"Nope, I need to finish this before I leave."

"Okay. Good night, guys." He says grabbing his car keys.

"Good night and behave, kids." Sam says with a smirk directed towards Deeks.

"I'm going home too. Good night, Deeks. I'll see you tomorrow." Kensi says with a smile that is for his eyes only, even though she does it unconsciously.

"Good night, Kensi." He says with a sincere smile. It's not a wink or a grin. It's a real smile.

"Okay, Deeks, you have twenty minutes to finish this! You can do it, Superman!" He says to himself looking to the door his partner just used to get out.

"Mr. Deeks?" He is startled when he hears Hetty calling him.

"Yes, Hetty?"

"You have fifteen minutes, Mr. Deeks. So if were you I would start right away. That way you will be able to enjoy your life outside this office." She says with that look on her face that always means she knows a lot more than what she's letting on (and a whole lot more than what they wish she knew). Her looks is directed towards the door of the office and Deeks can't help but stare at her in wonder, with his mouth hanging open.

"Hetty, I'm not…You can't seriously think…I …"

"Did I say anything? I just like to make sure all my agents have time to cool off outside this building. This kind of work we do every single day is bound to bring stress into our life and we all must find a way to get rid of it. We all must find a way to live our life. I know the feeling, Mr. Deeks…that feeling of wanting something but being too afraid to go for it. Don't let that fear take control of your life because in our line of work sometimes we don't get a tomorrow."

"Thank you, Hetty. I'll keep that in mind."

"You have fifteen minutes, Mr. Deeks!" she says while returning to her office with a secretive smile.

Twenty minutes later he is leaving OPS. The conversation he had with Hetty doesn't leave his mind on his way home. _Don't let that fear take control of your life because in our line of work tomorrow isn't a sure thing._

"I won't let fear take control of my life." He looks to his watch and see that it's still early. It's still too early for dinner so if he's lucky Kensi is still empty-stomach. With this thought in mind he turns around and goes to buy some food and beer to go to Kensi's house.

**So? Good? Bad? Mistakes? You like it or don't? Please let me know, so review!**

**Next chapter is almost done, so if you want I'll post it sooner, leave a review! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! So next chapter is here, this is like the second part of chapter three. So I'm not sure about this one. Thank you to all of you that review, put alerts and favorites in this story! Thank you so much! And a special thanks to **_**xana4**_**!**

**Don't own anything!**

Chapter 4

Kensi is tired. They didn't have a case today but the ton of paperwork they had to do was insane.

She is glad to be home after such a long and tiring day. Now she can finally bring herself to think about the amount of times she caught her partner staring at her today. She just gave him annoyed looks and directed her look towards the papers once again after telling him to go back to work. And she can't even think about what she almost told him that morning.

She can't believe she almost told him everything that was currently on her mind, just like that. Kensi figures that it's best to keep her mouth shut in the mornings. She can't tell him that. It's not that she doesn't like him. No, she likes him a lot (probably more than what she's ready to admit, more than what she's prepared to). And that simple thought is more than enough to terrify her.

She's afraid but the truth is that she has every reason to. She's afraid he will end up leaving her just like Jack did and she would never be able to live with that. Her heart wouldn't be able to take it one more time. But a little voice inside her head tells her that Deeks is very different from Jack, that he would never hurt her like Jack did, that he would never intentionally hurt her. That's the little voice that is begging her to trust him.

She is brought back to reality by the loud pounding on her door. It's the second time today and she has the feeling that it's Deeks on the other side once again. She opens the door anyway.

"Deeks?"

"I hope you didn't have dinner yet…" he says with a hopeful look on his face and lifting the beer and the box of Chinese food so she can see them.

Her eyes light up at the mention of food and beer. "Come on in. I didn't have anything yet."

They stay in her living room and sit on the couch with the TV on. _Top Model _is on but Deeks was already expecting to see something like that. He already knows her habits, even the shows she sees on TV.

However, he still asks because the thought of the tough Kensi Blye watching something like this is hilarious and no one would believe it. "You really like this show?"

"Actually, I do. Why? Do you have a problem with that?" She asks with a bit of attitude while chewing her food.

"Not at all…it's a good vision." Kensi chooses to do nothing but roll her eyes at his typical male comment.

As soon as Top Model ends they stay on the couch, waiting for the movie that is sure to follow.

"I love this movie!" It's the first thing he says as soon as the title comes up on the screen. It's one of the best horror movies he has ever seen.

The only answer he gets from her is a weak "Hmm" that makes him turn to her slightly surprised.

"You don't like it?"

"It's okay, I guess."

"It's ok? Come on Kensi, this movie is awesome!" he tries to convince her while turning back to the television screen.

A few minutes into the movie, Deeks feels his partner jump in her seat on the sofa, when a particular scary scene comes up. He just smirks and looks at her from the corner of his eyes. "Is everything alright there, Kenz?"

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?" She answers, way too quickly to be normal. He doesn't say anything else but sees how she puts her legs underneath her butt and picks up a pillow to hide part of her face. And that's when he understands what's really going on there. Kensi Blye is afraid of horror movies. No, it's not possible. He has a hard time believing that, seeing as she is as close to Wonder woman as anyone can get and too fearless for her own good. But he keeps looking at her from the corner of his eyes, just to confirm it.

And a few minutes later there's not a doubt left in his mind. Kensi is afraid of horror movies. He can see how she hugs her pillow even closer to her when the girl on the movie is about to be attacked, he sees how she hides her face when the girl is caught, sees how her hands hold onto the pillow so hard that her knuckles turn white. He just smirks at her reaction and knows that this time she's too distracted to notice it. The always brave Kensi Blye is afraid of something that is not even real. Yes, sometimes she amazes him. He's about to make a comment about what he has been witnessing when the lights of her house go off.

Deeks doesn't even have the time to react. Kensi lets out a little scream and holds onto him, burying her face on his chest. He can feel her shaking slightly, something he would never notice if she wasn't as close to him as she is right now. He puts his arms around her and tries to soothe her, rubbing her back.

"It's okay, princess. It's all over. You don't have to be scared." For a moment, she doesn't say a word. Then the lights come on again.

"I'm not scared." She mumbles against his chest but doesn't make a move to let go of him. She feels his light laughter. "Don't you dare laughing at me." She threatens him but he can hear the smile on her voice.

"I would never do such a thing, princess." And that makes them both laugh as she finally lets go of him. He misses her touch immediately but doesn't dare to say a word about it, not knowing that she misses his arms around her too as soon as she untangles herself from his warm embrace.

"That was embarrassing. I'm sorry." She says, not looking into his eyes and feeling her cheeks getting warmer all of a sudden.

"Actually, it was quite adorable of you." He says softly while caressing her cheeks and making her lift her head to meet his eyes. She's expecting to see a smirk on his face or a cocky expression but all she sees is a small smile and eyes full of emotions she's afraid to name. She offers him a small smile too. When their eyes meet he starts leaning into her but reads the panic that takes over her eyes and just rests his forehead against hers breathing deep. She leans into him and rests her head on the junction between his neck and shoulder. He puts one arm around her and his other hand goes to her hair, caressing her.

"I'm sorry." She whispers. He just shakes his head and kisses her head to show her it's okay.

**There is more to come! Things will shake a little bit for this couple, so stay with me!**

**I'm really not that sure about this chapter, so any comments will be welcomed!**

**Anything you want to comment please feel free to tell me, anything you think is not right, or I should make different please tell me! Or if just to tell is good or not! What can I say, I love reviews! So that would make me really happy!**

**See you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! So I'm updating earlier because I'm taking a few days off, some beach and sun! This chapter don't have Densi, sorry about that, but stay with me! **

**Thank you so much to all the reviews I receive, the favorites and alerts! You guys are awesome!**

**Special thanks to xana4 of course and my Twin Pea, they helped me with this chapter and the next!**

**Chapter 5**

They have a new case. A Navy Officer was found dead in his own house and his wife is missing. The signs of struggle they see as soon as they enter the crime scene are a clear indication that the wife was kidnapped. The woman had very important information about gun dealers that have connections spread all over the world. That information in the wrong hands could lead to a disaster.

The further they investigate the clearer it becomes that someone from the LAPD is involved in the whole scheme which means that Deeks can't risk being exposed. It helps that no one back in LAPD, apart from his boss, knows what he's doing. It's just one of the many perks that come with working for an agency that, for all intents and purposes, doesn't even exist. So when Hetty says that they need to go undercover, they switch partners. Deeks goes with Sam and Kensi is partnered up with Callen.

They have to attend a party because they receive the information that there's someone at the party that can help them, someone who just happens to be one of Kensi's old friends. Alex and Mike are like the bridge between Kensi and the streets. They don't know her true identity. The only thing they know about her is that Kensi and her partner in crime (Callen, that is) have some business arrangements going on with some bad guys from LA's high society. The worst case scenario is if they don't show up but even if that happens Callen and Kensi just check for some sort of peculiar behavior and takes care of it.

"Are you absolutely sure that they will be there?"

"We're not sure about Alex but Mike is definitely on the guest list, Miss Blye." Hetty answers, looking at her with that intensity that is characteristically of her. "You know what to do, don't you? So come with me. That means you too, Mr. Callen."

"Yes, Hetty, I know what to do." Kensi says, following her out of the room with Callen trailing right behind them.

"Does Kensi know them?" Deeks asks, more than a little confused and looking at Sam.

"Yes, and Callen does too. But Kensi has some unfinished business with Mike."

"What kind of business? Is she in danger?"

"Oh no…it's nothing like that, Deeks."

"So what is it?"

"Look, it's better if she's the one telling you the whole story. But stay calm and don't pressure her. It's better that way."

"Sam, what are you not telling me? Why do I need to stay calm?"

"Deeks, the thing is that I'm not blind and neither is Callen. We both know how you feel about Kensi but take my advice and go easy on her, especially with this case. Later on, she will explain everything to you. Just don't push her." And with that Sam follows the same path the other two agents did, leaving a confused Deeks behind.

After all the details are memorized (things like who they are, what they do and other trivial stuff that can help with their cover-story) Kensi and Callen find themselves in a ball room of a luxurious hotel. Kensi has to admit that Hetty has an impeccable taste when it comes to clothes. Callen is wearing a black suit, a very light blue shirt and a blue tie that matches his eyes. She's wearing a white dress that reaches her knees and that hugs her body in all the right places, black stilettos and her hair tied up in a loose braid. Her makeup is light and she feels some eyes on her. That is enough to bring a smirk to her face.

After one hour of doing nothing but making small talk with other people, Callen finally spots the person who they want to talk to.

"Hey, sweetie?" He calls Kensi, putting an arm around her waist in a gesture that shows affection to those who are still looking at them.

"Yes, honey?" She asks in the sweetest voice she can muster and turns to him, resting her hand on his tie as if straightening it.

"Can you see that guy behind me, the one in the white suit? Do you remember him?" He says with a small glint on his eyes.

She looks discretely behind him and makes an effort not to laugh out loud but a little amused smile makes its way to her face.

"Of course I remember him. I think we should talk to him, don't you?"

Halfway there, Callen whispers in her ear. "Alex is not alone, Kens." He feels how she tenses but they continue walking.

"Alex! Mike! It's good to see you two here." Callen says.

"John, Renée. I'm sorry but I can't say the same." Mike says, glaring at Kensi.

"Come one, Mike. Don't be like that." Alex says, smiling at the two agents.

"It's good to see you, Alex. It's good to see you too, Mike." Kensi says, looking at him. She knows why he's pissed at her. It's not exactly a secret to anyone. But she doesn't voice her displeasure in seeing him either. She just makes an effort to smile. It's not like he can stay mad at her for much longer, anyway.

"Are you two here for work?" Alex asks with genuine interest.

"Yes, we have some business to take care of today. What about you?" Callen says, trying to make them talk.

"We're just seeing the sights and having a good time." Alex answers with a smile. "So are you two together, now?"

Callen laughs slightly. "I guess you could say that." he puts an arm around Kensi's waist and brings her closer to him to play their role.

"Well, we need to get going." Mike says, looking at his watch.

"Oh yeah, it's time to go."

"Oh, but we just got here!" Kensi says, faking sadness.

"Yeah, but we have some things to take care of tonight too, my dear." Alex says with a smile.

Kensi smiles too "Ok, see you soon."

"Yeah, see you soon" And with that the two men leave the party.

"Callen, we need to follow them." And the two exit the party too.

"Sam, where are they?" Callen asks through his earpiece.

"_They're one block away. And they have company."_

"I got it. Can you see what they're doing?"

"_Yes, they are doing a deliver. I can't see what they are swapping, though. They are alone now."_

Callen and Kensi can see the two men discussing something and decide to ear what's going on without being seen.

"You knew about that? Her husband is dead and now she is missing!" Alex asks with a frown on his face.

"I…"

"I think we should take this talk someplace else." Alex says looking around to try to see if they're completely alone.

"Callen, we have to move now if we want to arrest them!" Kensi whispers.

"We can't! That would blow our cover and we might need our alias again. Sam, go get them!"

"_I'm on it, G."_

They stay hidden in the dark of the alley while Sam asks Alex and Mike if they can go with him to answer to some questions.

"_I'll see you guys soon." _

When they arrive at the boat house the two guys arrested are already ready to be interrogated. They are separated to avoid further talks between the two.

"Anything?" Callen asks.

"No, we didn't start it yet. We were waiting for the two of you." Sam answers him.

" Okay, then. Kensi, I will talk with Mike and you talk with Alex."

"No, I will talk with Mike. I can get more information from him, you know that G." Kensi says to him, with determination present in her voice. She's using that tone that leaves no room for arguments.

"We know that, Kensi, but are you sure?" Sam asks.

"Of course I am." She says, laughing.

"I'll go with you…"Deeks starts to say but she cuts him off quickly.

"No…I'll go alone."

"Okay, then."

With that Kensi walks in the direction of the room while the two worried agents and the somewhat curious detective stay behind. Deeks can't wait to see what's going to happen between his partner and this mysterious guy.

**So this is for today, next chapter we will see what happen with Kensi and Mike. So stay tuned!**

**Once again reviews are very welcomed, good? Bad? Change? You're welcomed to say anything! I really appreciate to know what you think!**

**See you! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there, so this is the second part of the previews one! I just received two reviews so that's mean it wasn't very good… I hope this one it's better! So please tell me want you think, if you didn't read the one before maybe it's better if you do! **

**Keep your mind open about Kensi, remember she is doing her job! If anyone feels offended sorry about that! **

**Don't own anything, just Alex, Mike and Bradley Lewis! Thank you to xana4 and my Twin Pea for all the help with this chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

She enters the room and Mike is still there. He is sitting on the chair by the table with a thoughtful look on his face and his arms crossed over his chest in what she recognizes as a defensive gesture. She clears her throat to gain his attention.

He laughs as soon as he sees her and shakes his head. "Renée? What are you doing here? Don't tell me you paid those two guys to act like cops just to mess with us…" He lets out another laugh. "How much did you pay them? And where's John?"

"John is not here right now." She says, avoiding his first question. Suddenly, Mike gets up and walks to her. Kensi doesn't react because she already knows what he's going to do. And he doesn't disappoint. As soon as he is close enough to her, Mike kisses her on the lips. She doesn't even tense because she's playing a role and this guy can't know what's really going on in here. She allows him to kiss her for a few seconds but then she pulls back and walks to the other side of the room.

"I've missed you, my sweet Renée." He says, with a smile present on his face. "You left and never said anything else."

"I missed you too. But I have John now and he makes me happy." Kensi answers him, with a smile.

"Can you honestly tell me that you don't miss the great moments we used to spend together?"

"Of course not but I have someone else now." Kensi sits on the chair and he stands behind her.

"That doesn't mean we can't see each other. It only means that we have to be more careful." He says just before he kisses the spot just below her ear. She lets out a soft moan to play her part.

"Mike, don't do this here." She says but turns her head to give him better access to her neck.

"We can take this somewhere else. Come with me." He kisses her cheek, the corner of her mouth and saves her lips for last.

She kisses him back so he won't suspect her intentions. They only pull back when air becomes an issue and she looks at him with a small smile on her face. "I can't go, Mike. I have some things to take care of."

Mike sighs and sits on the other chair. "What do you want to know, then?"

"What do you know about a dead navy officer and his missing wife?" She asks with a mischievous look on her eyes.

"I don't know that much. I only know that she had some information that a cop wanted and that they were spotted in the middle of an argument two days ago."

"Who was the cop?"

He shrugs but she knows him way better than that. Kensi walks to him and sits sideways on his lap, putting an arm around his neck and giving him her sweetest smile. "Come on, Mike… I know that you know more than that." Her tone is as seductive as possible and she kisses his neck for good measure. She sees how he swallows hard and knows she just won this battle. She kisses him roughly on the lips to rush his answer and she has a name by the time she pulls back.

"Bradley Lewis" She smiles and kisses his cheek before getting up. He grabs her hand when she prepares to walk away.

"When will I see you again?"

"I don't know but I will call you soon, Mike." She gives him a peck on the lips and exits the room.

Deeks is shocked with what he is witnessing. He can't believe Kensi is doing that. His Kensi is not like that.

_Wait, she's not mine. She's not my Kensi. She's just Kensi._

He is so distracted with the image of Kensi kissing that man and moaning because of him that he doesn't even hear Sam talking to him.

"Deeks" Sam tries to call him again, this time shaking him by the arm. Deeks manages to focus on Sam for a few seconds and the other man looks concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Am I really seeing that?" He wonders, starting to feel a bit pissed off, betrayed by his own partner.

"Seeing what, Deeks?" Sam asks him.

"Kensi, of course!"

"What's wrong with Kensi?"

"She was kissing and moaning because of that guy. Look, she even went as far as sitting in his lap…and she's kissing him again!" Deeks snaps totally pissed off and walking around the room to try to get rid of his anger.

"Deeks, calm down. You have no right to act like this." Callen says, trying to calm down the detective.

"Excuse me? She is kissing him. I have every right to be this way. She's my partner. She's my…" And he stops himself before he dares to finish that sentence.

"That's exactly what I thought. She's your partner and nothing more than that. She is doing her job. She's just trying to get the information we need to move on with this case."

"Callen is right, Deeks. You don't know the whole story and everything that happened between those two. I think I told you to stay calm about this." Sam says, with authority in his voice.

"I agree with Sam. You don't know what happened between them so you can't let your feelings cloud your judgment!" Callen says.

"And she needs to do that with this guy? She needs to basically make out with him to extract information?" he asks with a dry laugh.

"Actually, yes, I needed to do that with this guy." Kensi says while entering the room. "Do you have a problem with that?" She is clearly pissed now. She heard the argument between the three of them as soon as she came out of the interrogation room and needless to say she's not happy with it.

"Of course I have a problem with that. You're my partner and I have every right to say that I didn't like what you did in there."

"You didn't like it?" She says with her anger very clear in her voice. "Who do you think you are to say that to me?"

"I'm your partner! There are other ways to obtain information!"

"Look who is talking! You have no right to talk to me about this when you did exactly the same with Nicole."

Deeks opens his mouth to say something but Kensi storms out of the room before he has the chance to get the words out. Well, it's not like he has something to say either. Sure, he kissed Nicole but that was completely different. So he tries to follow her.

"Kensi" He tries to call her but Sam grabs his arm.

"Don't even think about that." Sam gives him a stern look that makes it clear that there is no debate possible when it comes to that subject.

"But she is"

Callen cuts him off. "No…you crossed the line today and she has every right to be pissed off. Let her calm down before you even try to talk to her again."

"You were an idiot. In this line of work, you can't allow your feelings to make the decisions for you." Sam tries again, looking at a now sad Deeks.

"I know that and I'm sorry but I couldn't help it. It's like I was seeing red and I couldn't stop myself. And she's right about Nicole too. But I hate seeing her with that guy." He says, rather lamely.

"Deeks, you need to learn how to control that. You know Kensi. You know that she's an independent woman and doesn't need anyone to protect her. She's one of the best agents I've ever met and I've met quite a few. If you want to have something to do with her outside the office you need to let her know that you trust her while at work. You need to give her some space. There's no room for jealousy here. If you let your feelings for her get in the way of her work that will ruin your partnership and someone will get hurt because of it. And trust me when I say that Hetty wouldn't like that."

"I know all that. I'm so sorry. It won't happen again." He says, with his head bend in shame. "I will call Hetty and tell her what we found out." And he walks away.

"What are we supposed to do with these two?" Sam asks, not really sure if he wants an answer to that question.

"There's nothing we can do right now. We need to let them work things out all by themselves. I understand Deeks point of view here but he crossed the line. Kensi will be a pain in the ass to deal with because of this." Callen says with a troubled look on his face.

"Yeah…it's probably better for us to let Deeks solve this one alone. Interfering with her personal life it's the closest thing to suicide for us right now. As long as it doesn't affect them while at work, it's none of our business."

"She's not a little kid anymore. She can take care of herself. This whole thing is Deeks fault anyway." They say, making up excuses because they don't really feel like facing an angry Kensi any time soon. They both know just how dangerous she can be.

Deeks re-appears just to let them know that Hetty ordered them to go home and continue the investigation the morning after. He bids them goodnight and leaves. The thought on both Callen and Sam's head is the same. _Good luck facing a pissed off, Kensi._

"Want to grab a beer G?" Sam asks with a smile on his face, the worries of the day slowly fading away.

"Yeah, let me just take Mike home and we can go."

Callen releases Mike and tells him that everything's okay, sticking to his cover-story. 'John' thanks Mike for the information he gave them and punches him in the face for messing with his girl. Mike leaves without fighting back or arguing with him. He knows better than to mess with 'John'. Callen leaves with a smirk on his face. He's always wanted to punch that guy.

**So, good? Better? Bad? Some advice? Some suggestion? Review and let me know want you thing! **

**Thank you for all favorites, alerts and reviews you do!**

**See you later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kensi is pissed. And she's not only pissed with Deeks. She's angry with herself too. She completely lost control of the situation back in the boathouse.

She is well aware of the scene she made but her situation with Mike has always been like this. They go way back, even before she joined NCIS.

She can't blame Deeks for his reaction, that much she knows, but he crossed a line. He had no right to react the way he did. She doesn't regret what she said about Nicole. It is true. She felt the same way he did when she saw him kissing Nicole. She felt betrayed, jealous even. Deeks had another woman in his life and she knew nothing about that. She didn't judge him when she saw him kissing Nicole because she felt like they had shared many important things. She didn't judge him even though it hurt like hell to witness such a thing. But he lost it yesterday. He didn't know a damn thing about that part of her life so he had no right to judge her, to think of her as a slut. But then again that might be her fault. She never told him anything about her history with Mike and she has no one to blame for that but herself. He tells her everything about his life and she's incapable of giving him anything about hers. She can't apologize for yesterday. She was just doing her job, even if she didn't like it. She was just being a professional. In her mind, she has every right to be angry with him.

The junior agent gets up and stretches her back, feeling her spine making little cracking noises. She puts on some clothes and goes out for a very early morning run. The sun is just starting to rise when she leaves the house.

She takes the right path because yesterday she went left. A different run, a different path, a different hour…she can't have a routine. It comes with the job and she knows it's for her own good, no matter how hard it gets sometimes.

Kensi stops when she reaches the beach. The sea is flat which means that it's not a good morning to surf. Deeks once told her that surfers called those small waves 'ankle breakers' because they're not worth riding. She doesn't understand about that surf related language but Deeks likes to teach her that kind of stuff. He told her once that 'dawn patrol' is what surfers call people like him, that surf at dawn. She realizes that she's smiling just thinking about him and stops herself. She needs to stay mad at him. _Come on, Blye. Dogs get mad. People get angry. _She takes a deep breath. The smell of the ocean reminds her of her childhood, when she went to the beach with her father on his days off. And the sane part of her brain tells her that she likes the smell because it reminds her of her partner too but she doesn't want to duel on that fact right now.

When she comes back to her house she's usually ready for the day ahead of her. But today is different. She's not calm and it's way too soon to go to work. She figures that a little bit of fun in the fire range is in order and decides to drive to the OPS center after a nice warm shower. She can always pretend that the target is Deeks to calm her nerves. There are dark clouds in the sky and she allows herself to smile at the possibility of rain. She loves rain and it always soothes her nerves. She can't really explain why but it does. She remembers one day, though, in which her father and her played in the rain. She loved it. However, as soon as she gets out of the house to drive to the OPS center that smile turns into a frown.

Deeks considers himself to be a confident person. Life taught him how to be one. His rough childhood made him grow up. While the regular 11 years old kids were playing with their toys without a care in the world he was shooting his father to protect himself. He was forced to grow up all by himself while taking care of his mother. As far as he knew, the other kid's moms were the ones who took care of their kids and not the other way around.

The fluffy hair and the baby blue eyes helped him achieving some of his goals. All the girls in his high school wanted him and he learned how to take advantage of that. Later on, in college, one look was enough to gain some company for the night. Now, as an adult, he's a master when it comes to flirting and it doesn't bother anyone who knows him. He's just Deeks and that explains everything.

So whenever he wants something a little bit of flirting is usually enough. That is, of course, up until the day when he meets Kensi Marie Blye. She's not like any other girl. She doesn't fall for his flirt. His charming smile doesn't affect her. His fluffy hair and baby blue eyes do nothing to soften her. But that doesn't upset him. It's actually something he likes about her. It shows him just how strong this woman is. When he finds out that she will be his partner he knows that gaining her trust will be a hard task but he's never been one to back down from a challenge just because it seems to be a hard one. He knows that this is important so losing is not an option.

And that only brings him to this ridiculously stupid situation he's in right now. He gained her trust; they share feelings that go way beyond a normal partnership and even beyond a friendship…so why did he have to allow the selfish and jealous sides of him take control of his actions?

He is terrified right now. In fact, his state is pretty close to panic. He can't even think about what happened yesterday without feeling sick. He is scared because he has the feeling that what happened might have ruined everything between him and Kensi…might have ruined what took so long to build. He keeps playing the scene over and over in his head and the hurt in her eyes makes him want to go back in time and smack himself across the face so hard that he'd be dizzy for a whole week. Deeks sighs and looks at his watch- he arrived ten minutes ago but has yet to summon the strength necessary to get out of the car and see Kensi inside the OPS center. He's ashamed of himself for losing control like that and that's the first reason that makes him extend his stay inside his car. The second reason is because this is Kensi "Kick-ass" Blye and she is scary when she's angry. The third but most important reason is because she's angry with him.

"Oh man…I'm as good as dead." He mumbles, taking a deep breath and finally getting out of the car. As soon as he enters the headquarters he sees that Sam and Callen are talking just like in any other day.

"Always fashionable late, Detective Deeks" Sam says, mocking him.

"I couldn't help it this time." He answers, looking at the empty desk that belongs to his partner. "I was trying to prepare myself." He continues, rather awkwardly. Sam and Callen follow his line of vision and see that he's looking towards Kensi's desk. They start laughing.

"You two could at least act like two worried teammates instead of mocking me." He says with a frown.

"Deeks, you were the one who dug your own grave. Now it's up to you to find a way out of it." Callen answers him with a smirk on his face.

"Do you at least have any tips for me? You've been dealing with her for longer than I have…"

"Of course we have." Deeks turns to them with a hopeful look on his face but Sam continues with a laugh. "She's in the fire range." Deeks starts to look a bit nervous at the thought of facing Kensi in the fire range while she's angry with him. But Callen adds something to the mix, just for some fun.

"And she has her gun with her."

"She also said something about trying something new. She said she's tired of aiming at those poor paper people." Sam finishes with a serious face, meant to scare Deeks even further.

"SH wouldn't shoot me, would she?" Deeks asks with a slightly shaky voice.

"I don't know about that" Sam says with a laugh, clearly enjoying this.

"She's all yours to deal with." Callen answers him with another one of his smirks.

"Okay, then…it was a pleasure working with both of you. I really hope I can see you guys again." Deeks says.

"What type of flowers do you prefer for your funeral? You know…just in case things go south for you."

"I feel so much love right now, guys." He says, leaving in the direction of the fire range. He hears Callen and Sam shouting 'Good luck' and only God knows just how much he needs that right now.

**Another one. Thank you to that awesome people that take time to review this story. Thank you to **_**xana4**_** for all the help she gives me.**

**So if you want, leave a review…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

There are a few things in this world that have the power to calm Kensi down.

One of those things is definitely a gun. The adrenaline of having a loaded gun in her hands and the rush she feels while using it is almost soothing in a weird way she can't really understand. The thought of having the power to take away someone's life should probably bother her more than what it actually does right now. She guesses that she has just seen and done too much to let that get to her. In their line of work, they can't give that much thought. They learn right on the beginning that sometimes they find a situation in which ending someone's life to save someone else's and they can't be faced with their own moral dilemmas.

That's something she loves about her work. They get to save people and nothing in this world feels as good to them while working.

Her gun is like a partner. She knows she can trust it, no matter what happens. That thought makes her shake her head to get rid of the image of Deeks that immediately pops in her brain after thinking about the word partner.

When she hears the door opening she knows right away who is there. Not many people are crazy enough to face her when she's in such a bad mood. The man has balls, she has to admit that.

"What do you want?" She asks, the anger she feels present in her voice. Kensi does nothing to disguise it, anyway. She has the right to be angry with him.

"I want to say I'm sorry." He says in a soft voice, looking down as if afraid to look her in the eye.

When she doesn't say a word he continues. "I'm sorry for not trusting you enough. I'm sorry for letting my feelings control my judgment. I was incredibly stupid and extremely unprofessional."

"Yes, you were." She says, not looking at him. It's almost like two little kids who know they both did something wrong but are too stubborn to just apologize while looking into each other's eyes. But that's not enough for him.

"Kensi, can you please look at me?" He tries to reach out and touch her arm but she backs away from him, avoiding his touch.

"You came here to say you're sorry. You can go now."

"Please, Kensi, don't do this to me. Don't push me away…not now." He says the last part so softly that she needs to make an effort to actually listen to him. But there is something in his voice that makes her look at him. His head is down, his hands in his pockets.

"You didn't trust me, Deeks. It comes down to that. You didn't trust me! What did you think I was doing in there? You thought I was enjoying myself? You thought I was doing that for my own enjoyment and pleasure? You don't even know our story. So don't judge something you know nothing about."

"So tell me the whole story. I'm your partner. I'm your friend. I'm your…" he pauses, not really sure of how to finish that sentence. "I want to be there for you, Kensi. Please don't push me away."

"I can't do that, Deeks. I can't tell you something about my past when I know you don't fully trust me."

"I trust you with my life. You can doubt anything but that."

"I know you do but you hurt me yesterday." He looks into her eyes for the first time since they started talking and sees the pain in there, the tears that she is trying so hard to keep from falling and his chest constricts painfully. _This is all my fault. I'm an idiot. _He brings his arm up and manages to gently wipe away one of the tears she allowed to fall. She closes her eyes and another one follows.

Deeks sees that and pulls her into his arms, desperate to try to comfort her the best he can. He buries his head on the space between her neck and shoulder. She fights him at first but he only hugs her tighter and pulls her as close as humanly possible.

"Don't fight me, princess. I'm so sorry." He says softly against her neck.

She manages to pull away from him and cleans her face roughly because Kensi Blye doesn't show weakness. "I accept your apologies." She says.

"So are we good?" Deeks asks her with a hint of a smile on his face and hope in his eyes.

"No, we're not." His smile disappears just like that. "We're not good yet." And she starts walking out of the room.

"Okay, but you will tell me that story someday, right?" He asks, making her stop.

"Perhaps someday I will. But you need to trust me if you really want to be there for me." She says softly, without looking at him, and leaves the room right after the words leave her mouth.

That brings a small smile to his face and he allows himself to hope again.

"I won't disappoint you. I think I love you." He says, knowing that no one hears him but the walls in the room. With that, he exits the room too.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Okay guys, another one. I'm not happy with this chapter, it's missing something. **

**And I think I will finish this story here. I'm not having any ideas how to continue this.**

**I'm starting my internship Tuesday so, I don't know what it's going to happen but I will continue writing in my free times…Thank you for the reviews, alerts, they make me truly happy, it's good to know that there is someone out there that like what you do, so thank you. Thank you to **_**xana4**_** for everything.**

**So if you want to say something about the story good or bad, if I should finish here, or if you want to see something in here please review. **

**Bye!**

**PS- I hope everyone enjoyed the season premiere! I liked a LOT! It was awesome! **


	9. Chapter 9

**So, yeah. After a long time without posting anything, I decided to end this story! It's just a few more chapters! Thank you Merry for seeing this. And I'm sorry, but English is not my first language, so there will be some mistakes! Reviews are more than welcomed! So please review! Let me know what you think about this! And opinions with stuff that you would like to see here!**

**Hope you like it! And Review pleasee! **

**Chapter 9**

Case closed. Kensi can breathe a sigh of relief about this; she knows that now there is no more Mike in her life, well she hopes for it.

It's late, OPS is empty apart from two people the rest have already left for their weekend. Kensi is the only one there besides Hetty but right now she doesn't care her only thought is that she left him behind. She pushed him away again. She hurts just thinking that once again, she pushed him away.

But she can't help it, there are things that are too strong to fight and her defense mechanism is too strong. All her life she was alone, growing up alone, turning her into what she is strong, independent woman. she needs nobody to live and yet she needs Deeks. She feels like it's okay to rely a little on someone but it's a long process for her. When stressful things happen that force her to remember the past a past that hurts her, she recoils into her shell and stays the old Kensi Blye before Deeks came.

She knows how she was before he came, she trusted Callen and Sam but it's not the same. Deeks has this way of crawling under her skin, this way of making her feel uneasy and yet safe at the same time.

It's the partner that she wants both in work and in her life.

_Why do I push him away!_ She thinks groaning and putting her head in her hand.

"Miss Blye? "

"Yes, Hetty?"

"A word please?" and they headed to her office.

She motioned Kensi to sit n the chair across from her. A cup of tea is already waiting for her. She sits and drinks a little, she is not a fan of tea she is a coffee girl, but the peach green tea is her favorite. She sits there sipping in it, savoring the warmth that is provided for her.

"So Miss Blye, how are you in this evening?" she ask just to be polite, because Hetty knows everything, even if isn't for the glint in her eyes saying that she knows more than what they think.

"I'm fine." She answers automatically with a forced smile.

"Good, good. Now that Mike is not a part of your life, permanently. I hope that everything is well now with you and your partner."

Kensi opens her mouth to say that everything is fine between them but Hetty brings her hand up and Kensi doesn't say a word.

"And don't lie to me Miss Blye. It may work with your colleagues but not with me." Kensi just give a sigh and rub her head.

Kensi gets up and start passing around chewing her nails.

"It's not that easy…" Kensi starts but Hetty cuts her off.

"To show him not a moment of weakness but the strength? A moment you did something that you regret but it was for a major good? Kensi," using her first name make her stop and look to her, "Do you remember our conversations? Before Romania?"

"Yes, I remember Hetty."

"So what are you doing Kensi? Don't let this opportunity escape through your fingers. He is good for you my dear." Hetty says this with a tender look, like a mother talking with her daughter, a daughter that Hetty never had, the family that Hetty never had. Kensi knows why she is doing this. She wants them, her team, her family, to have what she didn't have, a place to call home, to have someone waiting for them with a smile and comfort after a hard day.

"I'm afraid Hetty."

"Don't be Kensi. it's natural to be afraid. This fear is what you should be feeling, but you need to get past the fear in order to experience when someone loves you more than anything else in the world. You for a long time have been alone, closing your heart to love, building walls to protect yourself. But what is life without love? If not to arrive home, a home that you share with someone you care about. To lay at night with that person in our arms and know that we did something good today and because of that we have the chance at happiness ?"

Kensi looks down, eyes unfocused, thinking in the moments that she has spent with Marty and knowing that she is happy, something she wasn't for a long time.

Every time he hugs her, every time he smirks at her, every time he talks to her or jokes with her. Every time he buys a Twinkie just to make her happy. Every time he smiles at her, that smile she has in her head when she remembers him, and make her smile too, like now that she is just thinking of him. That's why Hetty is smiling too because she knows that Kensi will do the right thing for both of them.

"Go home Miss Blye. Think about what we talked about and do something with your weekend." Hetty says with a tender knowing smile. "Grab this chance that life is giving you to be happy."

"Good night Hetty," Kensi says softly, "and thank you."

"You're welcome my dear."

And with that the two women leave the office and OPS.

xXxXxXxXx

Deeks isn't able to fall asleep; he knows that he needs to stay calm, that everything will work out as soon as Kensi trusts him enough to open up about this piece of her past. He doesn't know what happened or Is even close to guessing close to guess but one thing he is certain, no matter what he will stay by her side. He couldn't help himself from hoping that the end of this case would bring Kensi there

He sits in his living room watching TV. It's late but he doesn't care about that, the next day is Saturday and that means he can sleep in and surf late. Monty is already in bed; sometimes he is jealous of that dog.

Even Kensi likes Monty more than him. He sighs looking at the TV, at the eighties movie there, but not really seeing it. When the commercials start once again he gets up to grab a beer and some snack. When he returns he almost missed the soft tentative knock on his door.

He frowns looking at the clock, he grabs his gun, he looks through the peephole and opens the door immediately.

"Kensi? Something wrong?"

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Oh, of course! Sorry," he says opening the door wider.

She enters and sits on the couch. It's not the first time that she was there, and she just hopes it's not the last.

"So, to what do I owe the honor of your visit?" Deeks asks smiling.

Kensi looks at him and see his smile and she can't help but smile in return, and that makes him smile even wider. She was right when she thought it back at OSP, his smile _is_ contagious, his smile is contagious. And she knows that she can't live without that smile. And with this resolve she takes a deep breath and starts, she just hopes that she doesn't regret this.

"I think it's time for you to know what happened with me and Mike."


End file.
